1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal including a DMB phone, a game phone, a camera phone, an MP3 phone, a cellular phone, a PCS, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), an HHP (Hand Held Phone), and the like, and more particularly to a wireless headset phone which is worn on an ear of a user by using a short-range wireless communication device such as Bluetooth, in order to perform functions of a portable terminal or of another communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication device” refers to an electronic device that a user can carry to perform wireless communication with a desired partner. To facilitate portability, designs of such portable communication devices tend not only to be compact, slim, and light, but are also moving toward providing multimedia availability, having a wider variety of functions. In particular, future portable communication devices are expected to incorporate greater multi-functionality and are expected to be capable of multi-purpose utilization, as well as being more compact, light, and capable of being modified to be suitable for various multimedia or Internet environments. Additionally, portable communication devices are now commonly used throughout the world by people of all ages and walks of life, and are recognized by some people as a nearly indispensable commodity which should be carried all the time.
Further, conventional portable terminals have been developed to communicate data therethrough. In other words, as the demands of consumers increase, portable terminals will provide various services by using wireless communication technologies which can transmit high speed data.
As a short-range communication device, Bluetooth technology has been employed and generalized in a headset. The headset is worn on a predetermined portion of a user, for example, on a head, an ear, etc., in order to talk to a partner on a phone by using short-range communication technologies. A general headset is a wireless portable device which is worn on an ear of a user, and includes a body, an ear hook for hanging the body on the ear, and the like.
Bluetooth wireless communication systems are widely used in electronic devices such as computers and portable terminals, and Bluetooth headsets provide users with hands-free modes.